Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, set-top boxes, and other electronic equipment are often provided with displays for displaying visual information. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays typically include an array of display pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Display control circuitry coupled to the array of display pixels typically receives data for display from system control circuitry of the electronic device and, based on the data for display, generates and provides control signals for the pixel rows and pixel columns. However, it can be challenging to coordinate the timing of the provided data for display with the timing of the control signals for the pixel rows and pixel columns.